Cliffnotes, June 5, 2000 - Guest
by Chance
Summary: Cliffnotes guest author.


Title: Cliffnotes June 5, 2000 Guest

Author: Shannon

E-mail: greensprout2000@aol.com

Feedback: yup

Category: Humorm family

Spoilers: none

Season/sequel/series:Cliffnotes

Rating: G

Content warnings: none

Summary: none

Archive:The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, WWOMB, all else ask

Disclaimer: Dont' own them, someone else does

Author's notes: This is Chance G I didn't write this, Shannon did (duh G). She's a special guest author in Cliffnotes and just coming from me and my opinion she did a _great_ job g

****

"Daddy!"

Sixteen-year-old Robert Bridger had been headed to his little brother's room with the first clap of thunder, so he was already at the door when the first terrified shriek came.Storms frightened Lucas and Robert had been dreading this moment ever since their parents had called an hour ago.Having heard the weather service report of a rapidly approaching thunderstorm, they had told him they were staying overnight in the hotel rather than try to drive home.Since it had been raining all evening, Robert had been grateful they were playing it safe.

"Daddy!"The four-year-old's voice held a note of panic in it.

Turning on the light, Robert hoped the power didn't go out during any of this that would not help matters any.Lucas was sitting up in the bed, his eyes wide with fright and tightly clutching his stuffed Yoda.Even in his concern for his little brother, Robert couldn't help but wonder at his brother's fascination with the green troll, as he liked to call it."It's okay, Little J," he said, hugging the little boy."It's just a little storm.We're safe."

"I want Daddy," Lucas insisted stubbornly, pulling away.Normally his older brother would have been comfort enough, but not tonight. 

"I know," Robert responded, "but he's not here."It was probably the absolutely worst thing he could have said.Lucas was smart enough to know if his parents had been home, both would have been in the room by now.

The next burst of thunder was followed shortly by a flash of lightning."Robbie!" Lucas was back in his brother's arms, having decided if that was the only security available he wanted it.

"I'm right here," Robert assured him, trying to loosen the grip around his neck.He tried to think about the advice his father had given him in their brief phone call.Most of it had been his confidence in Robert's ability to take care of his little brother.The realization that his parents and Lucas were depending on him placed a lot of weight on his shoulders, but it also made Robert determined to make Lucas feel safe."Come on, Little J," he said, standing up carefully, so that he didn't drop the boy.He was hoping the use of his special nickname would ease some of Lucas' fears.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be here soon," Robert hedged.Hopefully, he'd get Lucas back to sleep before his brother realized he'd lied.He knew Lucas' preoccupation for the whereabouts of their dad didn't mean the little boy wasn't interested in their mom as well.It simply meant Lucas was frightened.When he was scared by something, he wanted his daddy; when he was sick, he wanted his mommy.

Walking down the hall, holding Lucas so that the little boy's head rested on his shoulder, Robert went to his parents' bedroom.His dad had said to make sure Lucas felt loved and secure and this seemed like the best place to accomplish that.He sat down in the rocking chair, kept in the corner by their mom, and settled Lucas in his lap.

Using his foot to get the chair started, he gently rubbed his brother's back, like he'd seen his dad do countless times to calm Lucas."It's going to be all right, Little J.It's just a little storm and it's not going to hurt us.I promise. "

The windows rattled from the wind and Lucas whimpered, snuggling closer to his big brother, wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist.

"It's okay," Robert repeated."I'm going to take care of you until Dad and Mom get home," he added soothingly.

Lucas sniffled a little, still trying to press closer, but feeling safer.His big brother always protected him.

"That's it, Little J," Robert murmured twenty minutes later, feeling his little brother starting to relax.His mom had always told him to never underestimate the power of a rocking chair."You just sleep and I'll take care of you."

When he was sure Lucas had fallen asleep, Robert carefully stood up and carried him to the bed, not bothering to pull the blankets back.Instead, he used the quilt at the foot of the bed to cover Lucas, before lying down next to him.He'd just stay for a few minutes and make sure Lucas wasn't going to wake up again.It was his last thought for a long time.


End file.
